


The Moon's Gold

by aguamenting



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Astronaut, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fancy, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Wedding, astronaut!yunho, mingi was a dumbass, only fluff, proposal, propose fic, rings that went on the moon, yunho is the first south korean astronaut but in reality that's a woman stan her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/pseuds/aguamenting
Summary: Mingi is waiting for his astronaut of a boyfriend to come back home. Yunho comes to kiss him, but with a very special gift.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	The Moon's Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilephilante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/gifts).



> Hello !! Another story which was translated by baby Phil @mingiopom (on twitter) because it was a short text I wrote for his birthday hehe. You can also read what he writes his ateez fics are splendid!!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it as well as he did uwu <3

Yunho’s fingertips had touched the stars, he had walked on the moon, had floated in zero-gravity for days on end; and yet, he was always transported further than ever when he dived into the galaxies of Mingi’s gaze. For that matter, he was the most capable of contesting the cliché metaphor singing that a kiss from the loved one could propel you to weightlessness; in fact, roaming inside the international space station had nothing romantic to it. Away from everything, lost in the midst of nowhere, stuck in a dreamlike reality, with the prospect of puking for days when he would wake up from it. Yunho was the proudest man, and the pride itself of his country, the first South-Korean to work from that high, above the heads of the wealthiest men, surrounded by lights shinier than any idol at Seoul Dome. But he was realistic, as well. He couldn’t get himself to belittle what he felt inside the secret alcove he shared with Mingi; giddiness, shivers, warmth, and fulfillment. The feeling of having found his niche and of needing only the space in between his lover’s arms to find it, far from Pascal’s infinite immensity of spaces.

“I know I can’t really give you a hand with your bags, but you could’ve told me you’re back,” Mingi groaned, his voice muffled in his astronaut of a boyfriend’s neck.

They had been standing there for a few good minutes, after a still wobbly Yunho had flopped down inside Mingi’s arms, almost lazily knotting his arms behind his back, and closing his eyes.

“I haven’t had a moment for myself since we landed… I didn’t want to take risks,” the young astronaut shyly admitted.

Mingi strengthened his embrace, forcing his boyfriend to straighten up instead of staying half-slouched with exhaustion against him. He deeply breathed in Yunho’s smell, still persistent even after station’s showers, the fabric of his spacesuit, and the medical examinations.

“I missed you,” he eventually dared to whisper. “So much.”

Yunho felt his eyes dampening behind his closed lids, from a mix of serenity, relief, and gloominess. A lump in his throat kept him from answering anything articulated. It was still too soon.

Mingi didn’t insist; he never did, actually, drawing from his partner’s presence, his aura, all of the sincerity of his feelings for him. It was impossible to make the choice to live with another man by chance, in Yunho’s situation, and the fatigue too frequently caused by this kind of double life was sometimes naturally too heavy.

“I’m going to reheat dinner, go sit over here,” he whispered, leading him with tenderness to the couch, where Yunho let himself fall spread-eagle, and then raising puppy eyes to Mingi.

Weakly, he stretched out his arms towards him.

“A little more.”

His lover grinned from ear to ear under his newly dyed red hair; a smile that made the galaxies in his irises disappear into cheerful crescent moons, tinting his cheekbones with a muted pink while blinding him with purity. Yunho had a full-body shiver – as if his every limb came back to life – when Mingi bent over to kiss him with an almost hypocritical restraint, that didn’t last very long. The astronaut grasped at his neck to make their kiss more sensual, triggering a burst of laughter, causing Mingi to stumble. He landed half-sprawled on his partner, whose exhaustion seemed to melt away seconds by seconds. Mingi was his planet Mars, his Jupiter, made of fire and gas, of light and heat, for whom his heartbeat and fought ever since he had met him. He gravitated towards him, to such an extent that he felt like he was losing all his energy if they spent too much time apart. The big, fire-haired, gawky man vainly tried to tickle him to get out of his grip, but the drawback of sharing his life with an astronaut was taking risks whenever he attempted to cowardly attack him; Yunho wasted no time in pressing him against the backrest of the couch, hauling himself up to straddle his thighs, and taking what he desired. Now cupping his lover’s face with his calloused palms, he was finally kissing him like he had been dreaming of for six months. Mingi stopped struggling, his smile never leaving his lips, almost giggling in a kiss that had nothing of a game anymore, though.

“Yun’, seriously, I haven’t turned the stove off, it’s gonna burn…” Mingi eventually enunciated when the person of interest finally freed his lips to catch his breath.

Regretfully, his partner fell back on the couch’s side, but not without leaving multiple quick kisses on Mingi’s cheeks, nose and throat. Their linked hands not letting go of each other until the last minute, and Yunho fully twisted his body across the couch to continue watching his lover’s back, as he was busy cooking.

His fatigue threatened to knock him out, even if Mingi only left for a few little minutes, fighting off his eyelids that had grown heavy, with this new gravity and the pins and needles in his legs. He slowly recognized the odors of his home, the almond-scented detergent, and the aged polished wood of their chairs, the fragrance of kimchi about to swallow the one, subtler, of the red berries scented candle on the coffee table. If the young astronaut was naturally adaptable to every situation, he had always had a surprisingly slow awareness of his environment. So the idea that he was finally back home, safe in the warm alcove of his secret, fulfilled him at a leisurely pace, as a smile was appearing on his curved lips.

He had loved Mingi for such a long time now, that he automatically linked him to his shelter, to the idea of comfort, to home. Having gone higher and further than the majority of humankind only made him realize more how incredibly happy he was to feel like he had his spot somewhere, that he had a place where he could wholly be himself. Yunho had found him most weirdly, after a very long fight on social media with a _spotty_ _idiot_ who insisted to him that the moon landing in ‘69 was a conspiracy from the American government, and who cried extraterrestrials every time a kidnapping was announced on the national channels. The aspiring astronaut had used all his imagination to find every single way to explain to this infuriating nut case the actual facts before giving up after a few days and copiously swearing at him. This circus had lasted for days before one of them realized that the other was actually having lots of fun with his determination to go for the throat at every provocative tweet; it was when Mingi eventually dared to apologize in Yunho’s private messages, that both teenagers ended up talking calmly. After finding out they lived in the same city, things ran their course, going from roommates during college years to life partners with the utmost secrecy.

Yunho’s heart made more noise and damages in his chest that a rocket in the middle of takeoff, as he was mentally reminiscing everything Mingi and him had gone through. The weight of the feelings they couldn’t get off their chests when they lived together as young adults, the awkward bickers and jokes, the friends turning their backs on them and their oblivious family. The pressure of Yunho’s work when the latter started to understand his own ambitions, Mingi’s pain when he had watched him leave Earth on his TV screen for the first time. And above all, the secrecy. The silence, the lies, the sad complicity stirring their features when they improvised in public. Their voice fading and the “…No, nevermind” that echoed when one of them tried to recount an anecdote about their shared life before they realized it was unwise. The failed gestures when they wanted to hold hands, brush each other’s thigh or cheek, lay a kiss on that last spot. The astronaut rested a hand over his heart, amazed by its strength. It was soon time to talk to Mingi.

“Let’s just eat on the couch.”

Yunho didn’t reply, contenting himself with raising his eyes to Mingi, hoping that all of the universe’s love was seeping from his pupils – overtaken by bliss.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Can I ask you something?” the astronaut murmured.

“Yes?” Mingi asked, surprised, arching an eyebrow.

Yunho let him put down the big steaming tray on the coffee table and take a seat next to him.

“We always wonder what others have, compared to what we’ll never have… Do you wanna know what they’ll never have, though?”

“Lots of administrative and family struggles?” Mingi joked, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“Idiot,” he astronaut smiled, vainly trying not to lose his composure as he was seconds away from fainting.

“Yun’, you’re really pale. What’s wrong?”

He took his time to give him an answer, and instead let himself slide off the couch, to land on his ass. He straightened with difficulty, supporting himself on the coffee table, under Mingi’s wary gaze that observed his little game without saying a word. Once he was settled on his knees, Yunho managed to take a tiny black box from his pocket; he saw his lover’s eyes funnily widen. He difficultly held back a burst of laughter, taking his time to let himself be overtaken again by the intensity he had tried to instill to the instant.

He opened the box under Mingi’s eyes.

“Listen… I know that we likely won’t ever be able to marry, but how do you feel about still wearing rings that went in outer space?”

His partner’s jaw now threatened to seriously fall, and a few interminable seconds flowed by before – the weight of Yunho’s words probably sinking in – his eyes filled up with tears.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” the astronaut breathed out, his voice shaky and his gaze clinging to the one whom he wanted more than anything else to be the love of his life.

“No, I mean… you really took them with you? All the way up? In space?”

Mingi’s voice was now one of a little boy. Yunho softly nodded, stretching his hand out to rest it on his forearm.

“You better believe me, this time. Dumbass.”

“How bold of you to call me a dumbass when you…” Mingi mumbled, wiping off the corners of his eyes with the end of his sleeve.

“Do you want to be my dumbass, only mine, for the rest of our lives?”

Yunho tilted his head on the side, trusting and in love. Mingi lowered himself to, in turn, kiss every morsel of skin he could reach on Yunho’s face, gladly diving his nose in his relatively clean hair.

“If I tell you yes after something that crazy, you’re aware that you’re gonna have to get me the moon for real, next Christmas?”

Yunho burst out laughing, wiping his eyes as well with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

“Just fucking tell me yes, so we can eat before it gets cold…”

Mingi firmly cupped his face, resting his forehead against his, rubbing their nose together.

“Yes. Thousand times, yes.”

And then he crashed on his astronaut of a fiance’s trembling lips, who struggled to put on the rings while also letting himself be consumed by a voracious kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it !!! Don't be afraid to leave kudos or comment it always makes an author smile for the rest of the day uwu
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @jonghtoast ! lots of kisses


End file.
